poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xmeg's Secret and More
This is how Xgem's secret and more goes in Ryan's Quest: 358/2 Days. ???: I knew I find you sleeping here. Ranyx wakes and sits up. He walks into The Grey Area and sees no one around. He walks out and goes to Twilight Town to sit on the clock tower Xgem: Ranyx? He saw Xgem Ranyx: Xgem... What happened to me? Xgem: You were sleeping for a long time. Saïx said there was no telling when you might wake up... But I'm glad you did. Ranyx: I kinda feel like a zombie, though. They laughed and Xgem give him Seashell Xgem: I brought you this. Ranyx: Huh? Xgem: It's a seashell. I've been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear. Ranyx does. He gets a flash of a girl and a boy watching the Sunset Day 51: Missing The whereabouts of the members who were sent to Castle Oblivion were still unknown. Ranyx received a solo mission. Ranyx enters the clock tower ledge in Twilight Town. He sees it's empty, so he decides to sit alone and wait Day 52: Solitude Ranyx carried out his daily missions alone. Day 71: Reunion Ranyx finishes his mission in the Twilight Town Side Street ????: Hey, Ranyx. He saw Axel Axel: It's been a while. Ranyx look shock Axel: What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Ranyx: Axel... I heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was annihilated... Axel: Not really. They're still okay, even me. Ranyx: But I thought that- Axel: That we were gone? No, we're not. Member of Organization are still okay. But except the Illusion of us, they don't. Ranyx: So that mean... The Illusions of the Organization has been annihilated? Axel: Yeah. Ranyx: You had me worried. Axel: Worry? We Nobodies don't have the hearts to worry, you know! Ranyx: I'll go buy us some ice cream! Minutes Later Axel: I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it. Ranyx: You haven't reported back yet? Axel: Hm? No. Ranyx: Why'd you come here? Axel: I guess I just needed a little time to sort out my feelings, you know? Ranyx: I thought you didn't have a heart. Axel: Hm? They laugh Axel: Hey, your ice cream's melting. Eat up. Ranyx: Oops. (He takes a bite) Ranyx: You know, I started inviting Xgem up here while you were gone. Axel: Xgem? Ranyx: Yeah. I made her a promise the three of us could have ice cream when you got back. Xgem...she's my friend too. Day 72: Change Axel stands in his room, looking out the window. Saïx walks in Saïx: Why didn't you report in? Axel: What, not even one little word of appreciation? Saïx: The only thing I've heard is that Megaminé has gone missing. Axel: There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out. Saïx: Did you search every room? Axel: Are you kidding? You know as well as I do that searching through every room there is impossible. Saïx: And the chamber? Did you find it? Axel: Come on, I would have told you that much. I gotta hand it to you... About the illusion of Marluxia being against us. You knew exactly what was up from the start. Saïx: Hm. I merely rounded up and sent off the ones who were getting in the way. Axel: Whoa there, was I one of those you wanted to erase? Saïx: Good to see you made it back safe. Saïx starts to leave Axel: I disposed of the Illusion of Zexion, by the way. Saïx stops for a moment and then continues out of the room. Axel turns to the window Axel: I moved things along just the way you wanted...at least for now. After their mission, Axel and Ranyx sit on the clock tower and eat ice cream Axel: You know, you're more cheerful. Ranyx: You really think so? I was thinking the same about you. Axel: Yeah, well... I guess... He musta rubbed off on me. Ranyx: Huh? Axel takes a bite of his ice cream Axel: Nah. It's thanks to you that we get to sit here again and laugh while having ice cream. Ranyx laughs and takes a bite. Axel eats his ice cream, and Ranyx sighs. He then looks to the corner entrance Ranyx: I wonder if Xgen's gonna show today... Day 73: The Promise Ranyx worried over having not seen Xgem jn over ten days. They had yet to fulfill their promise of having ice cream together with Axel. Day 74: Trio During a mission, Ranyx and Axel battle a Veil Lizard Heartless in the grounds of The Old Mansion in Twilight Town. Ranyx gasps as he sees Xgem appear and run across the field in the creature's direction Ranxy: Xgem! Xgem: Ranyx? The Veil Lizard's tongue lashes out and knocks her unconscious Ranyx: Xgem! Axel: Ranyx! We have to take that thing out first! They defeat the large Heartless. Ranyx comes to Xgem's aid Ranyx: Xgem? Are you okay? Xgem wakes up Xgem: Nngh... Ranyx? Ranyx holds out his hand Ranyx: Easy. Are you hurt? He helps her up Xgem: I'm fine... Thank you. It's just... Axel: You can tell us all about it---but why don't we head back first? The three of them sit on the clock tower. Axel hands them some ice cream Axel: There ya go. Xgem: Thank you... They sit and eat for a moment. Xgem doesn't eat Ranyx: Eat up. It's gonna melt. Xgem: Yeah... Axel: What's wrong? I thought you'd wolf it down. Ranyx: Did something happen? Axel: We're here for you if you want to get it off your chest. Right, Ranxy? He nodded Ranyx: He's right. That's what friends are for. Xgem: I can't... I can't use the Keyblade anymore. And without the Keyblade, I can't do my job. Ranyx: What exactly happened? Xgem: I don't know. But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade...the hearts they release will just find their way into other Heartless instead. I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another. My mission is to go out and collect hearts. If I'm unable to use the Keyblade...I'll...I'll be useless. Ranyx: Is there anything you can do, Axel? Axel: I wish there was, but...it's just like she said. Without the Keyblade, she can't collect hearts. Xgem: And once they find out, they're gonna turn me into a Dusk. Ranyx: We can't do anything? Axel: I already told you, there's nothing we ca---Hold on... Ranyx: Did you think of something? Axel: Ranyx, you can work double duty? Ranyx: Huh? Xgem: What do you mean? Axel: Xgem, make sure your missions are with Ranyx---until you can use the Keyblade again. That way, he can collect the hearts, and no one will know that you can't use the Keyblade. Ranyx: That's it...! Axel: But, that means you have to collect twice as many hearts. Ranyx: Yeah, I can do it. Xgem: Would you? Ranyx: Of course I would! Xgem: But--- Axel: Friends need to lean on each other every now and then. Ain't that right, Ranxy? Xgem: We're friends... Axel...does that mean you and I are friends, too? Axel: Well, if you're friends with Ranxy, then yeah, of course you're my friend. Xgem: Thank you... Ranxy, Axel! Axel: Just eat your ice cream. Day 75: Inseparable Ranyx and Xgem went on a mission together like Axel suggested. Ranyx met Aladdin's friend Genie during his mission. When Genie attempted to magically repair the damage from the sandstorm, Ranxy informed him that Aladdin had said he wanted to rebuild the town without relying on magic. Genie respected his friend's resolve and decided against using his powers. Ranyx reflected on the idea of a friend's resolve. (Ranxy, Axel, and Xgem sit on the clock tower, taking bites of their ice cream) Xgem: So best friends are different from plain friends, right? Axel: They're about the same. Ranyx: Best friends, huh... Axel: But I'd say best friends are a notch above just plain friends. Ranyx: So how are they different? Axel: I don't know. I couldn't tell ya because I don't have any best friends. Ranyx: I see... Day 94: Hearts The Organization is gathered at the Altar of Naught Xemnas: The time has arrived. He raises his arms high Xemnas: And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts. Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness...and bliss. Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts---Kingdom Hearts. He lowers his arms and faces the group Xemnas: My friends! Let us gain further power, to conquer the human heart, and claim it as our own. Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us. They continue to stare at the great moon. Later, Ranxy, Axel, and Xgdm have ice cream at the clock tower Ranyx: All this fighting... I wonder what it's for. Axel: Come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it, too, didn't you? Ranyx: But what is Kingdom Hearts? Xgem: It's the gathering place of hearts...isn't it? Axel: It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you. When we gather enough, we might finally get hearts of our own. Xgem: Hearts shall be made our own... Ranyx: Is Kingdom Hearts really that important? Axel: Are you crazy? Ranyx: I just don't see why having a heart is that important, you know. Axel: Come on, you're wondering about that now? Ranyx: Well, I don't understand, since I don't have a heart. Xgem: Ranyx... Axel: We'll understand once we have our own hearts. That's why we fight, to find out what it's about. Ranyx: Okay... I guess you're right. Day 95: Nobodies Ranyx and Xgem went to the usual spot. They had begun to get used to going on missions together. The three friends meet at the clock tower to have ice cream once more Ranyx: It looks like every Nobody in the Organization is good at different things. Axel: That's right. Everybody's unique. Xgem: Even Nobodies without hearts? Axel: Just because we don't all have hearts doesn't mean that we're all exactly the same. We each have memories of our pasts. Xgem: Memories? Ranyx: You remember your past? Axel: Yeah, that's one of the things that makes each member of the Organization special. We remember who we were as humans. Ranyx: But I don't. Xgem: Me neither. Axel: Well, maybe that right there is what makes you guys the most unique in the Organization. Ranyx: What were you like before you were a Nobody? Axel: Huh? Me? Oh, I dunno. I think I've always been pretty much the same. Ranxy: I wish I could remember stuff like that. Axel: Really? It's just baggage, you know. Ranyx: But I---I can't remember anything. Not even from when I was born a Nobody. Axel: All you did was stare into space! Ranyx: Oh, thanks! They laugh Xgem: You know, I don't remember much, either. Axel: You two sure do have a lot in common. They sit silently for a few seconds. Ranyx looks to the sunset Ranyx: I wonder what kind of guy I was before... Meanwhile, a girl in white and a man in red robes stand before The Old Mansion Day 96: Xgem's Keyblade Xgem informed by Saïx that she and Ranyx would no longer go on missions together, worried over still being unable to use her Keyblade. Ranyx in turn lent Xgem his Keyblade. The two finish their mission with Xgem defeating a Heartless in Springfield. Ranyx lets out an impressed chuckle Xgem: Thanks, Ranyx. You can have this back. She returns the Keyblade to him Ranyx: Do you remember anything? Xgem: I don't know...but let me try again. She concentrates and holds out her arm. The Keyblade flashes into it Xgem: Huh? Ranyx: (laughs) You did it! They hold the Keyblade together Xgem: Ranyx! It worked! Ranyx: I can't wait to tell Axel this. Let's go! Xgem: Yeah! Axel sits on the clock tower on his back Axel: Ahh... Ranyx and Xgem arrive. Ranyx pops his head into Axel's line of sight) Ranyx: Axel! He gets up Axel: Whoa! Where'd you come from? Both: (Laugh) Ranyx: How was your mission? Axel: You know, I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I fell right on my butt chasing them around. Ranyx: I thought you said you were tough. Axel: Yeah, whatever, that's got nothing to do with it. So how did your caper go? Xgem summon her Keyblade Ranyx: Ta-daaah! Axel: (Gasp) Xgem: Ranyx, Axel, thank you. Axel: I didn't do anything. Xgem: You made it possible for us to go on a mission together. Ranyx: If it weren't for you, Xgem might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade. Xgem: So thanks, Axel. Axel: How 'bout a sea salt ice cream, then? Xgem: Huh? Axel: Buy me one, and we'll call it even. Xgem: You got it. I'll be right back! Ranyx laughs. Xgem runs off and returns with ice cream. They sit down and watch the sunset Ranyx: I hope we can always be just like this forever. Xgem: Me too. Axel: What's that all about? Ranyx: I just...want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets... Axel: Well, nothing lasts forever, you know? Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us. But it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here. Ranyx: Huh? Axel: As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorized? Ranyx: (laughs) Wow, that was so not you. Axel: Hey! He and Xgem laughed Day 97: Transfer As Xgem had regained her Keyblade, Ranyx returned to carrying out his daily missions as usual. Day 117: Secrets Axel sits alone in his room. The door opens Axel: Huh? Saïx comes in Axel: Ever heard of knocking? What do you want? Saïx: Tell me what Xgem has been doing. Axel: Well, how should I know? I'm not spying on her. Saïx: The two of you look pretty close. Axel: So what, now I've gotta rat on my friends to you? I think you should just go. Saïx: Today, you and Xgem will be going on the same mission. Axel: Well, thank you, sir, for personally delivering that message to me. Saïx: We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion soon. Axel: Says Lord Xemnas? Saïx: That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts. Axel: Even he doesn't know... You mean the chamber, right? We turned that place inside out. If it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking. Saïx: Then let me give you another reason. Xgem comes from the castle to which Megaminé can be traced. Axel: (Gasp) Saïx: The place where both Megaminé and Xgem were born... It's practically calling out for you. Axel: Hmph... Whatever. As far as the castle goes, you're the one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Xemnas is searching for... You would find out everything about Xemnas's true agenda. Am I right? Saïx: The Chamber of Repose, as well as the Chamber of Waking... Saïx looks out the window Saïx: Xemnas has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once we obtain those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objectives. Axel: I knew the time would come when Vexen and Zexion got in your way. That's why I took the initiative... He stands up Axel: and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the dirty work. You go all the way to the top. Saïx: You will be going on a solo mission to Castle Oblivion. Expect the orders soon. He leaves Axel: Castle Oblivion... Megaminé...and Xgem... Ranyx and Xigbar investigated a new world on a reconnaissance mission. Ranyx asked about the purpose of the mission and Xigbar replied that they were searching for possible candidates to join the Organization. Only special Nobodies can join the Organization. Xigbar then informed Ranyx that he and Xgem are particularly special Nobodies. Axel and Xgem sit on the clock tower, eating ice cream. Xgem looks toward the empty corne) Xgem: Ranyx is late today. Axel: Hope Xigbar isn't giving him too hard of a time. Xgem: Yeah, right? You know what, Axel? Axel: Hm? Xgem: When I sit here and talk with you guys... I get the strangest feeling... that a long time ago, I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the sea. She takes out a seashell Xgem: Someplace by the sea...where I hear the sound of the waves... I get the feeling that I was talking with someone. Axel: So you mean that...you have memories of your past? Xgem: No... It's not quite like that. Well, I dunno. What do you think? Are these memories? Axel: Huh... I wouldn't know, either. Xgem: You have memories, don't you? Axel: Yeah, sorta. Though it's not like they've ever really done me any good. Xgem: Ranyx is like me. Neither one of us remembers much. I wonder if he and I...had this much in common before we were Nobodies. Day 118: Lazy Day Ranyx's first day off. Accustomed to always having a mission to execute, Ranxy aimlessly wandered the castle, unsure of what else to do. Even asking Axel and Xgem how they spent their time off proved unhelpful, so he eventually went to his usual spot. At the Station Plaza, the three Twilight Town kids from earlier are chasing each other around again. One of the boys and the girl go after the other boy, who's carrying an ice cream. Ranyx is eating ice cream alone atop the clock tower Axel: I knew you'd be here. He arrived Ranyx: Axel... Axel yawns and stretches his arms Axel: Slept like a log. Axel sits down next to Ranyx, who chuckles Axel: Are the kids here on summer vacation already? ...Nah, can't be. It's much too early. Ranyx: Summer vacation? What's that? Axel: It's a dream come true, that's what---where they get a whole month off. Ranyx: A month off!? I wouldn't know what to do with that much time. I can't even figure out how to fill a day. Axel: You'd be surprised. They give you plenty of homework, and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday. Trust me, it's over before you can blink. Ranyx: Hmm... I could deal with seven days, maybe. Axel: Most kids spend the time just goofing off with their friends. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it. Ranyx: That sounds fun, I guess. Axel: Hanging around with friends is fun. I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess. So, how did you spend your day? Xgem arrives Xgem: Hey, guys. How did I know you'd be here? Xgem sits down on the other side of Ranyx Ranyx: Where did you go, Xgem? Xgem: I didn't go anywhere. What about you two? Did you guys go somewhere without me? Ranyx: Axel says he was asleep all day. Xgem: What? What's that about? You wasted a day off? Axel: Unlike you two lazybones, I work hard, so I'm tired, okay? Xgem: Unlike me and Ranyx, maybe you're just out of shape! They laugh Axel: Tomorrow, it's back to work. Ranyc: Yeah... Xgem: Hope we get another vacation soon. Axel: Oh yeah... I might not see you guys again for a while. Ranyx: Huh? Axel: They're sending me out on recon for a few days. Xgem: Where? Axel: Can't tell. Ranyx: What's up with that? Axel: It's a secret mission. Xgem: But I thought we were friends. Axel: Hey, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secrets. Got it memorized? Ranyx: Dark secrets? Axel: Ha ha. I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saïx will get on my case. You know how he can get. Ranyx: Yeah. Axel: Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone, huh? Xgem: Now, why would we do that? Axel: Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys. Xgem: Hey! Axel: (laugh) Xgem: We can handle things just fine! Ranyx: That's right, just you watch! The two laugh. Later, Axel is walking through Nothing's Call Saïx: What took you so long? He turns around with a scoff and sees Saïx Axel: It's my vacation. I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you? Saïx: You're letting yourself get too attached to them. Axel: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Saïx: You know, you've changed... He leaves